In her Arms
by kittypoptart23
Summary: Draco's trip along memory lane on the night he couldn't sleep. DMHG Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is aoneshot Draco/Hermione story for all you DM/HG fans out there! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. I owe them all to J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**IN HER ARMS**_

_By Iris_

☼-------------------------------------- ☼

It is a cold summer night. The moon is shining brightly for there are no signs of clouds in the night sky. Twisting and turning in my bed, I try to fall asleep, but whenever I close my eyes, a vision of a brown-eyed goddess seem to occupy my thoughts. Finally deciding that sleep wouldn't be accompanying me tonight, I get out of my bed and walk towards my balcony.

Looking up in the bright moon, memories of her rushed into my mind. They were so overwhelming that I thought I was gonna cry. It was a night just like this. A night where the moon shined brightly overhead, while me and Hermione was strolling in the shore of the lake. The two of us decided to take a walk since the both of us couldn't sleep. Being the heads, we could sneak out without getting in trouble from Filch. I remember it clearly, we were walking on the Hogwarts Grounds when Filch suddenly appeared and threatened us with detention. I was about to make an excuse, but just as I was about to open my mouth and speak, she spoke.

"Mr. Filch, me and Mr. Malfoy heard a commotion outside so we decided to check it out. What are you doing out here at this time of the night anyways? Meeting someone in the woods?"

I tried so hard to keep myself from laughing. We both knew Filch was meeting his girlfriend in the woods. I glanced at Filch who suddenly paled after what Hermione said.

"Wha..What made you think of that! I..I was just patrolling the grounds!" He stuttered.

Hermione smirked at him. Man! she smirked! She looked like a female version of me, only with brown hair and eyes! I consider that one of my most proudest moments. I felt so proud, and I would have told her, only ifI wasn't too busy stopping myself from laughing.

"Well Mr. Filch, I think patrolling the grounds is the duty of the heads, don't you think?"

"Very well then, I bid you two goodnight." He hastily said, then walked sulkily towards the castle.

After making sure he's gone, I bursted out laughing.

"Priceless Herms! Did you see that look on his face? He looked like he was gonna explode!"

She just smiled at me and kept on walking.

The two of us had a truce at the start of term, seeing we're both Heads. We got along well, and we're really good friends. I never thought something would happen though.

After catching up with her, we both sat on a huge rock along the shore. She was throwing rocks at the water, watching how far she could throw. She looked really amused, and there I was, staring at her, thinking of how beautiful she is.

I probably looked stupid gaping at her, but I couldn't help it. She's really really pretty. That night, I thought she looked like a princess to me. No, not a princess, a goddess.

I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out and caressed her cheek. She just looked deep into my eyes. Oh how pretty her eyes are! It was like she reflected my entire being. Before I knew it, I leaned over, and kissed her.

The moment our lips touched was like heaven. I thought I died and went to heaven! Her lips are so soft, and she was kissing me back. I kissed her gently and pulled her closer to me. Her body molded perfectly into my arms. At that perfect moment, I knew I was falling fast for her.

As I broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes. I can see the emotions running through her. I can tell that she's scared, but ready to be with me. Don't ask me how I saw it, I just did.

"Hermione, I might seem crazy for saying this..," I started, my voice quavering.

I was about to tell her that I love her when I felt her finger on my lips, cutting me off.

"Draco, I love you too." She simply said, blushing slightly.

Those words were music to my ears. I wanted to shout out of happiness. She gave me happiness. Something I hadn't felt before. The moment I felt it, I knew she was the one.

We remained silent, knowing that we don't need words to express our feelings. We laid under the moon and stars, who were the witness of our love, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Back to reality, I sighed happily. I never thought I would be this happy. I, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, am admittedly inlove with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess. I would probably keep on daydreaming about her if I hadn't felt my eyelids getting heavy. 'Time to sleep'. I said to myself.

I went inside my room and laid down on my bed then I felt a warm lump on the other side of it. Smiling slightly, I pulled the covers down a little.

"Hermione, I can't sleep."

The lump moved slightly, then she sat up.

"Aww.. you can sleep in my arms then." She replied groggily, yawning a bit, but smiling at me.

Ofcourse I happily obliged and snuggled into her inside her arms. It felt really great, and to me, it's the best place in the whole wide world.

As I closed my eyes, I felt her lips on my forehead, and heard her whisper,

"Good night my angel."

"Good night my goddess."

I smiled and felt myself falling into a peaceful slumber. If I wasn't too busy thinking about that special night, I should just have snuggled with her and fell asleep earlier, after all, the best place in the world is in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What do you think:-D Let me know by pressing that review button down there! Thank you so much for reading:-) 


End file.
